Una Chica Especial
by ElvenDalem
Summary: Un conflicto desconocido causa que Death City sea separada por Shinigami-sama, usando un gran río como barrera. La mitad de Death City, donde se ubica Shibusen, fue dada una preferencia enorme, dejando a la otra mitad de la ciudad olvidada. Después de 5 años, Soul, quien vive del lado olvidado de Death City, decide que es tiempo de dejar de vivir en la miseria y de hacer justicia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Una Chica Especial  
**

Era un día cualquiera en Death city. El típico bullicio de las calles; personas discutiendo, niños jugando con lo que encontraran, todo era común y corriente. Y a la vez... Aburrido y triste.

-Aaah... ¡Qué aburrido!- decía el albino mientras estaba sentado en una banca, cerca de lo que era antes un parque -no hay nada que hacer... - suspiró. -Aveces quisiera escapar de todo esto, mudarme o viajar por el mundo... -el albino mete sus manos a sus bolsillos, sacando una pelusa- ... Pero no tengo ni dinero para comer... -Dicho eso, el albino se dispuso a pararse, pero vio una cara familiar (y no deseada) acercándose a él.

-Yo-hooo!- Grito Black star -como estas blancucho?! ¡Ya no te he visto por las calles! Que, ¡¿ya te aburriste de robar?!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Muy hartante para Soul.

-¡Deja de gritar eso!- Dijo el albino, checando si alguien había escuchado -¡eso no es algo que puedas gritar a los mil vientos! ... Pero si- Dijo sentándose denuevo -Ya me harte de estar robando. No podemos seguir así Black star, tenemos que buscar un trabajo o algo, a menos que a ti te guste que el estomago te gruña todo el día.- Soul se sobó el estomago, el cual le gruño bastante.

-¡Pffft vamos!- Black star le dio una palmada un tanto fuerte en la espalda a Soul -¡Solo dices eso porque no hemos tenido presas buenas! Nos encontramos puros pobretones. ¡Tenemos que ir por los ricachones! ¡Los peces gordos! ¡Las "lady" noseque! Los...

-¡Ya entendí!- gritó Soul interrumpiendo a Black star- pero donde supones que encontremos a un "pez gordo" o a una "lady" noseque? Todos aquí son clase media o baja. No hay ricos aquí

-Y tienes toda la razón, ¡aquí no hay nada! ¡Pura basura! Pero en el otro lado de la ciudad~... -Dijo Black star con una sonrisa malvada, apuntando a Soul

-Ya, es definitivo- Dijo Soul parándose -el hambre te ha vuelto loco. Primero llegas gritando como mono en zoológico, y ahora pretendes ir al otro lado de la ciudad, donde hay millones de guardias y donde está la escuela más prestigiosa del mundo.- Volteó a ver a Black star, mofándose de él -Luego que, ¿asaltaremos Shibusen y la haremos nuestra? ¿Y enamoraremos a unas chicas de ahí? Jajajaja- Dijo Soul caminando hacia el pasto.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Como diablos supiste lo que sigue del plan?!- Dijo Black star un poco enojado pero sorprendido-

-..¿Estás bromeando verdad?- Dijo Soul, incrédulo -Yo lo decía de broma, pero al parecer tu vas enserio.- Soul se acostó en el pasto, con una cara un poco deprimida -Acéptalo Black star, jamás podríamos cruzar al otro lado de la ciudad, no con tantos guardias. Y mucho menos podríamos enamorar a unas chicas de ahí. ¡Tan solo ve!- Dijo agarrando su chaqueta sucia y con agujeros, y luego señalando el cabello de Black star, claramente indicando que hace décadas que no se baña -Somos una basura, Black. Nadie nos aceptaría, nisiquiera las moscas se nos acercan.- Soul se sentó en el pasto, deprimido y enojado -Hace mucho que no somos nada. Ellos nos apartaron y quedamos en el olvido. Tú, yo y toda esta gente. Decidieron cuidar solo a esa parte de la ciudad... Y para colmo nos separan con un rio y con miles de guardias. Acéptalo, los que viven en esta parte de la ciudad no tienen futuro... No existen.

Black star se sentó alado de Soul, con una mueca un poco deprimida, pero a la vez decidida y valiente -No niego nada de lo que dices... Ellos nos olvidaron y les dejamos de importar- Dijo mirando al cielo -Pero nosotros si existimos. Tal vez no para ellos, pero para todo lo demás si.- Alzó la mano abierta hacia el sol -Es nuestra decisión el quedarnos aquí o tratar de cruzar y lograr ser algo. No es como si nos conocieran. Si nos adaptamos y fingimos ser unos de ellos...

-No quiero ser uno de ellos- Dijo Soul, interrumpiendo a Black star -Jamás querría ser alguien que quita todo y no da nada.-

Black star volteo a ver a Soul -nos quitaron todo, si, pero no nos pueden quitar la voluntad de luchar para vivir. En cierto modo, nos dieron a entender que si queremos algo, tenemos que agarrarlo nosotros mismos, si es que me entiendes- Dijo sonriente.

-No lo sé Black star... No es correcto lo que hacemos...- Dijo Soul, acariciándose la cabeza

-¿Y es correcto lo que ellos nos hicieron a todos nosotros?- dijo Black star muy serio

-... Tienes razón. Supongo que actos incorrectos requieren acciones incorrectas- Dijo Soul mas animado -¿Pero como planeas que crucemos al otro lado? Hay un rio y miles de guardias en la orilla. Jamás nos dejarían pasar,

-¡Tu déjame eso a mí!- Dijo Black star apuntando a su pecho con su pulgar -¡Soy el maestro en escabullirse por los rincones no explorados por el hombre!-

-No te referirás a...- Dijo Soul preocupado

-¡Así es! -dijo Black star sonriente, viendo a Soul- ¡nos iremos por las cloacas!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Dije que éramos basura pero no quiero literal nadar en la basura! Y menos sabiendo cuanto comes, que comes y cuantas veces vas al baño...- Al decir esto, Soul se agarró el estomago, pues le dieron nauseas de tan solo imaginarlo -

-¿Que, tienes miedo de nadar en "chocolate"?- Dijo Black star con una cara burlona

-No, no quiero visitar tu casa, eso es lo que pasa- Respondió Soul con una cara aun mas burlona, borrando la de Black star

-¡En fin! ¡No hay otra manera de cruzar, a menos que seas un ninja o alguna cosa rara y puedas escabullirte por el puente!- Dijo Black star con una cara seria

-Ok, nos vamos por la mugre. ¿Y después que, capitán cloaca? ¿Salimos y hacemos lo que queramos? No. En cuanto un guardia nos vea, con que sea solo 1, dará el aviso y seremos buscados por todo Death city y todos los guardias estarán tras nosotros. ¿Tú crees que tendríamos donde escondernos o a donde ir? Ni las cloacas serán seguras, puesto que ahí pondrían vigilancia también.- Dijo Soul muy seguro pero enojado

Black star no hizo más que ver a Soul con una cara mofosa -Hay soulsito... ¿Cuando aprenderás que estás hablando con el maestro del engaño?

-je, yo pensé que eras el maestro de los idio-

-¡Ya tengo todo planeado!- grito Black star interrumpiendo e ignorando el comentario de Soul- Mira, tan solo ven en la noche a mi casa y ahí te explicare todo ok?- Dicho esto, Black star se paro y corrió hacia una calle, alejándose de Soul- Ah, y ven antes de las 12, ¡pues hoy mismo iremos!

-¡¿Hoy?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Oye!- gritó Soul, pero solo vio a Black star corriendo a toda velocidad y diciéndole adiós.- Juro que este mandril me matara algún día... Y creo que será pronto.- Soul siguió acostado en el pasto -Iremos a la gran ciudad eh? Je... Jamás pensé que visitaría ese lugar, y menos para robar. Y también para enamorar a una chica- Dijo riéndose un poco -No sé que planea Black star pero, ¿qué más da? No tenemos nada que perder. Solo cosas que ganar- Soul se levanto del pasto, se limpio y comenzó a caminar- Será mejor que vaya a descansar. Algo me dice que esta será una noche muy loca.


	2. Capitulo 2

… ven antes de las 12, ¡pues hoy mismo iremos!

-¡¿Hoy?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Oye!- gritó Soul, pero solo vio a Black star corriendo a toda velocidad y diciéndole adiós.- Juro que este mandril me matara algún día... Y creo que será pronto.- Soul siguió acostado en el pasto -Iremos a la gran ciudad eh? Je... Jamás pensé que visitaría ese lugar, y menos para robar. Y también para enamorar a una chica- Dijo riéndose un poco -No sé que planea Black star pero, ¿qué más da? No tenemos nada que perder. Solo cosas que ganar- Soul se levanto del pasto, se limpio y comenzó a caminar- Sera mejor que vaya a descansar. Algo me dice que esta será una noche muy loca…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente dieron las 10 pm. Soul salió de su casa y se dirigió a donde Black star. Este lado de la ciudad no es un lugar donde querrías estar, y menos en la noche, pues cuando el sol se oculta, la realidad cruel se muestra: se ve gente peleándose por un pedazo diminuto de pan podrido, personas con una desnutrición tal que es increíble que sigan vivos, bebes gateando en lodo, incluso personas robando piedras... Todo le recordaba a Soul lo injusto que fue el destino para ese lado de la ciudad, y que si no hacia algo al respecto, todo seguiría igual, y el acabaría como ellos. Toco la puerta de Black star decidido a cruzar el rio, pero la duda y la incredulidad no se le borraban de la mente. Después de todo, se trataba de uno de los planes de Black star.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la incredulidad creció aun más. Vio a Black star con un traje ridículo de guardia, y en el fondo vio varios trajes diferentes, incluso uno que parecía un vestido.

-...Dime que estas bromeando- Dijo Soul listo para irse

-Hey! No te preocupes viejo, también tengo uno para ti.- Black star señalo el otro traje de soldado

Soul se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, dispuesto a irse

-¡Hey, espera! ¡Deja te explico!- Grito Black star

-Agh... Ya no sé que es mejor, si morir de hambre o hacerte caso- Dijo Soul con una mueca

-¡Ya pasa! Se nos hace tarde- dijo Black star sonriendo.

Soul volvió y entro "con todas las ganas del mundo" a la casa de Black star, listo para escuchar el peor plan jamás hecho.

-muy bien, ¡estamos todos aquí!- Dijo Black star cerrando su puño.

-cálmate, solo somos tu y yo- afirmo Soul

-Ejem... ¿Soy invisible, acaso?- Dijo una voz misteriosa

-Eh?- Soul volteo a ver hacia la mesa de Black star, y vio a una chica con un traje negro con puntos blancos que llevaba un sombrero naranja que parecía un sapo, el cual se quito y dejo en la mesa

-Me presento- La chica se paro -mi nombre es eruka, gusto en conocerte, Soul- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra

-¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?- dijo Soul un tanto sorprendido

-El ruidoso me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de tus habilidades para robar- señalo eruka

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Y es mi casa!- Dijo Black star enojado -En fin... Volviendo al tema, ¡hay que empezar a discutir el plan! ¡Se nos hace tarde y no quiero esperar un día más! Así que tomen asiento.

Eruka se volvió a sentar donde estaba, y Soul se sentó un poco alejado de eruka, puesto que no le dejaba de dar desconfianza.

-Ejem... Muy bien. Como ya sabrán, el plan es cruzar al otro lado de la ciudad por las cloacas, robar todo el dinero, comida y lo que sea que se pueda guardar fácilmente.- Dijo Black star pausando un poco para ver a sus compañeros.

A Soul y a eruka se les veía seguros, afirmando que es buen plan. Se noto que les gusto, hasta que vieron a Black star volver a abrir su boca -Luego, ¡la segunda parte del plan!- Los dos se quedaron confundidos, y un poco asustados -Regresar, dejar todo lo que robamos, ir denuevo al otro lado, robar armas y tomar Shibusen! Y por supuesto, ¡enamorar a unas chicas! Todo quedo entendido, ¿no?- Dijo Black star con una enorme seguridad, como si hubiera creado el mejor plan del mundo

Dicho esto, los dos individuos se quedaron en silencio, con una cara de disgusto, confusión y escepticismo. No podían creer lo que escucharon acerca de la segunda parte del plan

...

...

Silencio. Nadie hablaba, Soul no sabía que decir. Hasta que eruka hablo

-¿Estás loco verdad?- Afirmo eruka -la primera parte está bien y todo, pero hasta ahí. Lo otro fue un chiste, ¿verdad?- pregunto eruka

-No, ¡todo es enserio!- dijo Black star seguro de sí mismo

-y... ¿Como pretendes que tomemos la escuela más prestigiosa de todo el mundo la cual está protegida por miles de guardias armados y donde vive el tipo rarito alto que usa una máscara?- volvió a preguntar eruka

-ehm... ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero lo haremos!- dijo Black star sudando un poco

Eruka simplemente volteo a ver a Soul -Ok primera parte, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego dejamos que este loco se suicide solo- dijo eruka señalando a Black star

-De acuerdo- dijo Soul con una sonrisa. Después de todo, ya no es el único cuerdo

-¡Oigan! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Yo soy el jefe aquí!- grito Black star molesto

Los dos voltearon a ver a Black star

-ya ya, explica la primera parte del plan- dijo Soul calmándolo.

-de hecho... Eruka es la que lo explicara todo jeje...- dijo Black star sobándose la nuca

-Ok ok...- eruka se paro y Black star tomo su asiento- Primero, cuando entremos a las cloacas, caminaremos recto, hasta que veamos que estamos debajo del puente. De ahí, iremos hacia la derecha. Un poco más adelante veremos una salida hacia la superficie, y esa da directo hacia la zona rica. Créanme, NO queremos tomar esa salida, puesto que esa da directo hacia la parte más poblada y mas asegurada de la ciudad. Si, ahí también viven los más ricos, pero no podemos salir directamente ahí. En fin, la cuarta salida es la que queremos tomar. Ahí no hay guardias, ya que es un cementerio. Si acaso una o dos personas, pero nada de qué preocuparse, ya que normalmente nadie lo visita. Cuando salgamos, saldremos dentro de un mausoleo. Igual nada de qué preocuparse o asustarse. La puerta está sin candado desde hace mucho y nadie se ha dado cuenta, y no hay nadie enterrado ahí, así que aun mejor. En fin, una vez que salgamos del mausoleo, usaran los disfraces ridículos que el ruidoso tiene puesto. Los guardias no se darán cuenta, ya que no llevan una lista de guardias, ni de nuevos reclutas. Solo saben que son muchos de ellos y ya. Idiotas- eruka se ríe un poco -bueno, yo fingiré ser una princesa, y ustedes serán mis guardias personales. Aquí todo fácil y seguro. Después viene lo complicado: tenemos que, de alguna manera, conseguir trajes de hombre "normales" para ustedes. Y eso solo se consigue de 2 maneras, fácil o difícil. La primera es entrando a la casa de alguien y robándole ropa. Esta manera es la difícil, puesto que la persona fácilmente identificaría sus pertenencias y daría aviso a los guardias, además de que es muy raro que los guardias entren a la casa de los ricos. Y la segunda opción...- eruka hizo una pausa antes de decirlo –es matando a alguien. Y obviamente, esta es la manera fácil.

Soul se quedo muy callado y con una mirada seria. Sabía que hacer esto requeriría unos cuantos sacrificios, pero no esperaba escucharlo tan pronto. Estaba listo para decirle algo a eruka, pero ella se adelantó.  
-Y antes de que te quejes- Señaló eruka- lo sé, se de tu pasado blanquito. Se lo que hiciste y que no lo quieres repetir, pero te tengo que recordar que lo hiciste porque era lo mejor. Y también recuerda lo que ellos nos han hecho. ¿Recuerdas que mataron a decenas de miles de personas tan solo para construir un simple puente? Pft, y ni se hable de cuanto la ciudad se separó. Créeme que una muerte de un riquillo no le afectará a nadie. No tienen sentimientos, nisiquiera cerebro. Solo tienen dinero en la cabeza y nada más.

Pareciera que eruka le leyó la mente, Soul simplemente se quedó callado, pero todas sus preocupaciones se habían disipado. Ella tenía razón, ellos les habían hecho aun más daño, así que se lo merecen. Soul simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Perfecto. Ok, como les decía, si matan a alguien es fácil ocultar el cuerpo, puesto que generalmente los riquillos viven solos. Nadie se enteraría y nadie podría saber a quién le pertenece la ropa. Así que así todos felices y contentos.  
-excepto el muerto- dijo Soul riéndose un poco  
-exacto, excepto el riquillo muerto- dijo eruka- me agrada que lo hayas entendido. Ok, una vez que hayan conseguido la ropa de riquillo, todo será más fácil. Solo hay que engañar a una que otra persona, ganarte su confianza, logras que te invite a su casa y bam!- eruka truena los dedos –habrán mordido el anzuelo y los peces gordos serán nuestros. Para el momento en el que los guardias se den cuenta de las muertes, pensando que se llegaran a dar cuenta, nosotros ya habremos regresado triunfantes con una pesca de lo más atractiva y podremos empezar a vivir un poco más decente. Y ni manera de que sospecharan de nosotros, ya que nos creen idiotas. Además de que la rivalidad entre riquillos de ese lado está muy notoria.

El plan sonaba perfecto, ni una falla, ni nada olvidado. Soul se calmó por completo. Llegó recordando que fue idea de Black star, pero se alegró al ver que eruka fue quien diseñó el plan. Pero... algo le molestaba. ¿Cómo sabía eruka tanto acerca de las cloacas, del otro lado de la ciudad, y en especial, donde hay guardias y donde no? Soul seguía desconfiando en ella, pero no le dejaba de gustar el plan, así que decidió ignorar la molestia.

-Nadamas les aclaro algo- señaló eruka –este plan requerirá tiempo. Ir y establecerse será fácil, pero tomará tiempo conocer a alguien, ganarse su confianza y robarle es lo que tomará tiempo. Así que háganse la idea de que estaremos ahí al menos 1 año, máximo 2. Y no les tengo que recordar que no se encariñen con ellos. Vamos a engañar y robar, no a hacer amiguitos.- dijo eruka muy seria

-Eruka, solamente una pregunta- dijo Soul -¿Si, blanquillo?- preguntó eruka  
-¿Donde viviremos en todo ese tiempo? No podemos estar en la calle, ya que me imagino que no hay nadie durmiendo en la calle. Y no hay casas deshabitadas, y tomar las casas de las personas que matemos sería muy sospechoso hasta para esos peces sin cerebro.- señaló Soul  
-me alegra que preguntes blanquillo- eruka se puso las manos en la cintura, decidida –seremos los esclavos de alguien. Así es como conseguiremos casa.


	3. Capitulo 3

"-Eruka, solamente una pregunta- dijo Soul -¿Si, blanquillo?- preguntó eruka  
-¿Donde viviremos en todo ese tiempo? No podemos estar en la calle, ya que me imagino que no hay nadie durmiendo en la calle. Y no hay casas deshabitadas, y tomar las casas de las personas que matemos sería muy sospechoso hasta para esos peces sin cerebro.- señaló Soul  
-me alegra que preguntes blanquillo- eruka se puso las manos en la cintura, decidida –seremos los esclavos de alguien. Así es como conseguiremos casa."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo esclavo de alguien?!- Black star subió un pie a la mesa – ¡el gran Black star no obedece a nadie! Yo soy quien da las órdenes, ¡no quien las recibe!- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, señalándose con su pulgar y con una sonrisa muy grande  
-De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué sugieres, ruidoso?- dijo eruka  
-¡Ja! Qué bueno que preguntas eruka!- dijo Black star – ¡yo sugiero!...- Black star se quedo callado. –sugiero... ehm... que...  
eruka simplemente lo vio, muy seria  
-ehm... ¡sugiero que hagamos caso a tu plan!- dijo Black star con una cara penosa y sobándose la nuca. Soul se dio cuenta de quien en realidad es el jefe. O mejor dicho, la jefa.  
-¿pero que no robaremos ropa de rico? ¿Como podremos ser esclavos de alguien si tenemos ese tipo de ropa?- preguntó Soul  
-los ricos guardan la ropa de sus esclavos anteriores para que el siguiente la use. Serán ricos pero cuando se trata de esclavos son unos malditos tacaños. Simplemente robamos la ropa de esclavo, nos ponemos un símbolo que tienen ellos para indicar que el esclavo está "a la venta" y listo, tenemos amo.- respondió eruka –de acuerdo. Todo quedó claro, así que alístense, nos vamos ya.

Los 3 se empezaron a alistar para la misión. Eruka guardó los disfraces y 2 armas en una bolsa que se había encontrado. Un poco rota, pero cumplía su cometido. Soul alistó las dagas que tenía de hace mucho, las cuales nunca deja en casa, ocultándolas en su pantalón. Black star se quitó el disfraz y se arregló el cabello para no parecer tan sucio. Una vez listos, los 3 salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a las cloacas hasta que llegaron.

-Ugh… desde aquí ya huele horrible- señaló Soul, aun caminando hacia adentro –ya entiendo porque siempre hueles así Black star- dijo Soul compadeciendo a Black star  
-¡Oye! ¡Yo no huelo así! ...- Black star olfateó su axila- creo...  
-ya cállense los dos, no debemos de hacer ruido- dijo eruka

caminaron por mucho tiempo en línea recta, hasta que eruka los detuvo.  
-aquí estamos, debajo del puente.- señaló hacia arriba.  
Los 2 miraron hacia arriba, pero solo había piedra que formaba parte de las cloacas. Ni una manera de poder ver el puente. – ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Soul  
-escucha atentamente, blanquillo- dijo eruka  
todos se callaron. Escucharon el correr del rio, a los peces y a los guardias hablando.  
-Ok ahora hacia la derecha- dijo eruka en voz baja  
continuaron caminando hacia la derecha, y en no más de 2 minutos empezaron a ver las salidas a la superficie. Soul fijó su mirada en la primera salida sin detenerse. Se veía mucha luz, se escuchaba demasiado ruido y se notaba que había demasiada gente. Entendió porque eruka prohibió esa entrada. Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron la cuarta salida.

-muy bien, llegamos- dijo eruka  
-eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Soul incrédulo  
-te lo dije, ¿no? Llegar es pan comido, lo complicado es cuando estemos ahí arriba. Ahí es donde empieza el verdadero reto.- señaló eruka

los 3 empezaron a subir por las escaleras, con Black star en la cabeza. Destapó la entrada a la cloaca y se asomó sigilosamente  
-todo bien- dijo Black star  
primero salió Black star, luego eruka, y al final Soul. Cuando Soul salió, se relajó un poco. Era tal como dijo eruka, un mausoleo abandonado y sin candado en la puerta.  
-obviamente todo está bien, tonto. Que nos va a salir aquí, ¿zombies?- dijo eruka burlándose del comentario de Black star –vamos, salgamos

cuando salieron, la luz de la luna era fuerte. Se veían todas sepulturas lujosas, las rejas del cementerio y a muchos árboles rodeándolo. Y aun mejor, ni una persona a la vista. Soul volteó a ver el mausoleo, y se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande, además de que tenía una estatua de oro en lo alto, de lo que parecía un símbolo raro. Vio los arboles y le dio un poco de nostalgia. Ya llevaba tiempo sin ver un árbol vivo, hasta se le estaba olvidando como lucían.

-muy bien, a ponerse los disfraces- dijo eruka, tomando su vestido  
Soul y Black star asintieron y se dispusieron a quitarse la camisa, pero eruka los detuvo.  
\- ¡¿q-que hacen idiotas?! ¡Al menos esperen a que me vaya!- dijo sonrojada y furiosa. Dicho esto, fue corriendo a la parte trasera del mausoleo.  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Soul  
-no lo sé, tal vez hace mucho que no está con un hombre- dijo Black star riéndose, junto con Soul  
-¡los escuché!- gritó eruka enojada  
Soul y Black star se acabaron de cambiar. Ambos lucían ridículos, pero si parecían guardias. Se sentaron en el pasto a esperar a eruka, que aun no terminaba de cambiarse  
-así que no es un cliché, ¿eh?- dijo Black star  
-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Soul  
-de que las mujeres se tardan en cambiarse- afirmó Black star  
-ya cállate o te matará- dijo Soul dándole un zape a Black star, el cual solo rió.  
-Y-ya terminé- dijo eruka ocultándose en una esquina del mausoleo  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Soul, pues la veía sonrojada  
-¿No es de tu talla verdad?- preguntó Black star riéndose  
\- ¡Cállate idiota!- gritó eruka  
-Vamos, ya sal- dijo Soul –si se burla de ti lo golpearé por ti- dijo pegándole un poco a Black star  
-ok...- eruka salió de la esquina y se dejó ver por los 2. El vestido era rosa, con los detalles de un rosa un poco más fuerte. Una falda grande que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y se había hecho un peinado muy femenino. Se veía una princesa de verdad, le quedaba tan bien, que Soul no lo creía. Parecía que ella estaba hecha para vivir así.  
\- ¿Q-que tal me veo?- preguntó eruka  
-jajajaja ¡no te queda para nada!- gritó Black star muriéndose de la risa. Soul lo golpeó y se cayó al piso.  
Eruka se molestó un poco –le había dicho que me consiguiera un vestido, pero jamás pensé que me conseguiría uno TAN femenino...-  
-Ignora a este orangután. Te queda muy bien eruka- dijo Soul sonriendo. Aun desconfiaba de ella, pero no pudo ignorar lo linda que se veía así.  
-Gracias, blancucho- dijo eruka sonriendo, un poco sonrojada –diría lo mismo de ti pero ese traje no te ayuda en nada- rió un poco –no sé como los guardias lo usan  
-ni Yo- dijo Soul- pero al menos será nadamas por un tiempo.  
Black star se paró y alzó el puño –Muy bien, ¡comencemos esto!- dijo caminando hacia la salida, pero eruka lo detuvo  
-¿Estás loco? Tenemos que esperar hasta que amanezca. Recuerda que nadie sale de noche- señaló eruka  
-je, cierto...- dijo Black star –pero mientras, ¿Qué haremos?-  
-Dormir, obviamente- dijo eruka –vamos, entren al mausoleo  
Dicho esto, los 3 entraron al mausoleo. Eruka había guardado una cobija de la cama de Black star, lo suficientemente grande para que los 3 se pudieran acostar.  
-Aléjense de mí, ok?- eruka hizo una línea con su dedo –si cruzan esto, dense por muertos. Literal.- dijo muy seria  
\- ok ok... dios, lo de princesa se te está subiendo a la cabeza- dijo Black star  
poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos Black star y Eruka. Soul siendo el último, pues no dejaba de pensar en el plan, en que tendría que matar a alguien, y en quien sería ideal para engañar. Pensando en todo esto Soul se quedó completamente dormido.

-¡Despiértense par de flojos!- gritó eruka golpeando la puerta del mausoleo  
-Ugh...- se quejó Soul – ¿que no deberías de no estar haciendo ruido?  
-ya chequé antes de hacerlo y no hay nadie afuera- dijo eruka sonriendo –ahora andando, tenemos mucho por hacer.

-El se queda, ¿cierto?- dijo Soul señalando a Black star, quien seguía dormido

Black star seguía dormido como una roca, ni los gritos ni el golpe de las puertas lo despertó. Eruka lo movió tan fuerte como pudo y ni así se despertó.

-espera, tengo una idea- dijo Soul. Se acercó a Black star, le susurró algo, y de inmediato se despertó

-¡¿Donde?! ¡¿Donde está la hermosa princesa que quiere tener una cita conmigo?!- gritó Black star emocionado

-aquí- dijo Soul, mostrando sonriente con las dos manos a eruka, quien veía seria a Black star

-eh- Black star se sobó la nuca con una mueca molesta -pensé que dijiste princesa, refiriéndote a una chica de verdad-

Dicho esto, eruka golpeó tan fuerte a Black star, que lo lanzó contra las puertas del mausoleo, abriéndolas de una sola. Soul solo vio como Black star salió volando y se quedó tirado en el pasto.

-Idiota...- dijo eruka limpiándose las manos y volteando a ver a Soul enojada

\- H-hey, ¡yo no tuve la culpa de lo que dijo! Además era para despertarlo, ¡y-y dije hermosa princesa!- dijo Soul nervioso

Eruka se sonrojó al escuchar eso y vio para otro lado -¡ya cállate o tendrás el mismo destino!- gritó mientras salía del mausoleo, pisando a Black star en el camino. Soul salió del mausoleo también.

Black star se paró, se limpió el polvo y se acercó a Soul y a eruka

-Muy bien. Recuerden, soy una princesa y ustedes mis guardias personales ok? lo que significa que la mayoría de las veces hablaran por mí, a menos que sea una pregunta personal. Si preguntan porque salimos del cementerio, dicen que vine a visitar la tumba de mi padre. Si preguntan el nombre, déjenmelo a mí. Lo primero que haremos es reconocimiento, lo que significa que, caminaremos por la ciudad un buen rato, identificando donde se encuentre cada cosa, conociendo las calles, callejones y tiendas. Luego, escogeremos a nuestro objetivo para robar. Pero no cualquier objetivo. Las características son especificas: debe de ser amargado, presumido, visto mal por los demás, lujoso en todos los sentidos, que use bastón y que lleve un sombrero de copa. Y si se puede, que sea viejo. Solo esos son los que usaremos para matar y robar, ninguno diferente. Ya que tengamos nuestros objetivos, nos separaremos por un breve periodo de tiempo. Seguiremos a nuestro objetivo hasta su casa, y una vez que recuerden con exactitud donde vive y como llegar ahí, regresaran conmigo en un punto "base" que escogeremos después del reconocimiento. Ya que nos encontremos, volveremos aquí, esperaremos a la noche y atacaremos. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron

-de acuerdo, comencemos.

-

¿Como va el fic, a su parecer? Es la primera vez que subo "a la luz" algo que escribo, y no se si está interesante o no. dejen sus comentarios de, a su parecer, que va bien y que no!


	4. Capitulo 4

Eruka comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el camino estrecho que llevaba al panteón, acompañada de sus guardias. De verdad parecía que ella pertenecía ahí. Soul y Black Star parecían muy nerviosos.

—Cálmense, o llamarán la atención de los guardias— Dijo Eruka.

—Lo sé pero no puedo controlarme, digo, por fin estamos haciendo esto! No sé si estoy asustado o emocionado o una mezcla de los 2— Dijo Black Star

Justo cuando salieron del panteón, unos guardias patrullando el área los vieron.

—Diablos, viene hacia acá. Estén tranquilos.— Dijo en voz baja Eruka  
El guardia se acercó a ellos y se puso enfrente.

—Alto! Identifíquense!— gritó el guardia

—Muy buenas tardes— Dijo Black Star –Somos los guardias personales de la princesa, venimos de un reino lejano, y tan solo estábamos escoltando a su majestad a la tumba de su padre, el rey.

—La tumba de su padre?— preguntó el guardia –y si son de un reino muy lejano, que hace su padre enterrado en tierras de Death City?

Black Star se puso un poco nervioso, pero Soul intervino –Eso es porque el Rey nació aquí, y pidió ser enterrado en su amada Death City.

El guardia volteó a ver a sus compañeros, que miraban a lo lejos. —Esto me suena muy sospechoso… Díganme, cual es el nombre del supuesto "Rey"?

Eruka, en ese momento se paró firmemente enfrente del guardia, con una mirada tan fría, que lo hizo retroceder un poco –Dígame, guardia, para que quiere tanta información? –Exclamó de una manera muy tranquila y amable, pero extremadamente amenazadora.  
— Y—yo solo… S—Sigo con las reglas! Señori—

— SU MAJESTAD, querrás decir?— Dijo fuertemente Eruka, avanzando aún más hacia el guardia, haciendo que el casi tropiece

— S—si su majestad! S—solo cumplía con mi trabajo!— Dijo muy nervioso el guardia

—De acuerdo. Si es verdad, el nombre de mi padre es Fletcher Eucliwood.

— Q—que?! Los… Eucliwood?... – el guardia caminó hacia atrás tropezando en el camino y vio a Eruka, anonadado

— Veo que ya reconociste en que problemas te podrías estar metiendo, cierto?— Exclamó Eruka con una sonría muy fría, haciendo que hasta Soul y Black Star tuvieran miedo –Ahora que ya sabes tu lugar, ponte de pie y lárgate. Ahora.

— S—si su majestad! –el guardia se puso de pie torpemente y corriendo, regresó con sus compañeros a contarles lo que pasó. Los demás guardias voltearon a ver a Eruka, gritaron y huyeron.

— Q—que acaba de pasar?— preguntaron los dos.  
Eruka los volteó a ver con una sonrisa –Actuación. Eso es lo que pasó.

— De verdad estás loca… —Dijo Black Star  
— Tal vez, tal vez… —Eruka rió un poco, y siguió caminando.

Después de aquella escena, los chicos se reincorporaron a Eruka, caminando a su lado. Vieron a su alrededor todas las calles y callejones que podrían usar, junto con una mirada rápida de la gente con la que estarán rodeados un tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

—Wow… esto parece otro mundo— Dijo Black Star, asombrado  
—ES otro mundo, no lo dudes— Afirmó Soul –Es el mundo donde solo existe el dinero, nada de felicidad ni amabilidad.

Los chicos se detuvieron enfrente de una fuente en medio de la ciudad  
—Ok, es hora de empezar a buscar nuestro objetivo— Dijo Eruka –Pero recuerden, solo personas amargadas, presumidas, vistas mal por los demás, lujoso en todos los sentidos y preferiblemente que usen bastón y un sombrero de copa.

—Alguna razón de por qué es preferible que lleven bastón y sombrero de copa?— preguntó Soul

—No viste a tu alrededor en el camino hacia acá? ellos generalmente son los que más esclavos tienen y también los más odiados. Note que mucha gente los evita, y van por ahí pavoneándose y burlándose de la gente. Créeme que nadie extrañará a una basura así— Afirmó Eruka. –Muy bien, por ahora caminemos juntos para que no sea sospechoso que se separen de mi. Fijen su objetivo y lo seguiremos hasta su casa, luego a otro y luego a otro. En la noche nos separaremos y atacaremos.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Veían a todos lados para encontrar algún posible candidato, pero no encontraban nada.

De repente, se escuchó un grito, y una multitud se acercó alrededor de 2 personas.  
—Vamos a ver— Dijo Eruka  
Se acercaron, se metieron entre la multitud hasta llegar a poder ver lo que sucedía.

—Crees que soy estúpido?! Te dije que quería D'lajent Pralovigne, no D'lajent Le Santua!— Gritó un viejo gordo, azotando a un chico que parecía tener apenas 15 años  
—Lo siento amo— Decía el chico, entre sollozos.  
—Un lo siento no arreglará el hecho de que mis papilas gustativas probaron ese té de pobres!— Seguía gritando el viejo, azotando al chico aun mas fuerte, provocando que sangrara  
—Lo siento amo!

Los 3 se quedaron inmóviles, presenciando aquella barbaridad que creían era irreal. Sabían que los ricos no tenían corazón, pero no se esperaban este nivel de frialdad.

Black Star tenía la mirada llena de rabia, estaba listo para acercarse al vejete y golpearlo sin parar, pero Eruka lo detuvo  
—Controlate, Black Star, podrás hacerlo en la noche. Por mientras, deja me encargo de esto.

* * *

Sip, sigo vivo. había perdido la inspiración, pero despues de ver una pelicula volvió a mi!


End file.
